Desert Punks
The Desert Punks(砂漠のパンク, Sabaku no panku) are a mercenary group currently employed by the World Government on the on going conflict with the Revolutionary army. The men (called Punks) are known for never retreating, instead they form a defensive position and continue fighting. They wear gas masks that usually has a shape of a human skull and thick, synthetic trenchcoats to instill fear in their enemies and to protect them from avoidable fatalities. The Punks are considered a pain in the ass by their enemies because of it usually takes twice the number of enemies needed to defeat or kill them all when they are locked in the defensive. The current leader called "Chief" by the lower ranking members is Granz Nimbosa who is the son of the former "Chief". It is from his leadership that the Punks had gained an agreement with the World Government which in turn made them very wealthy and caused their influence to spread, attracting many recruits as a result. Personnel The Punks are known for their high morale even though the odds are against them, they will not surrender and will fight to the last man. They are prideful men, but not stubborn, accepting help from anyone who can benefit them. The Punk's individual skill helps them succeed through anything. Aside from their skull shaped gas masks and trench coats, the Punks are also known for their kindheartedness to people affected by war. They usually allow the refugees to their hometown, the hundred islands called "The Reach". This proves to be helpful because most of the male refugees who come to the Reach usually ends up joining the Punks thus bolstering their number. The men from this mercenary group are known for their great skill with a rifle and their kind treatment to enemy prisoners. Though they are considered high class soldiers individually, the real danger the Punks posses is their unity and complete trust for one another making psychological means of attacking them useless. History The name Desert Punks originated from the first head Tallarn during the time when Gol D. Roger was young, who was a refugee from Alabasta. He and his friends would cause trouble to the local inhabitants and thus giving them the name Desert Punks. It would take another 10 years for the Desert Punks mercenary group to form when pirates started to pillage the land and abduct little boys to be sold as slaves. Tallarn, who was bold as ever, formed all his fellow refugees into an armed militia and decided to stop the pirates with the use of force. Tallarn was successful in fending off the pirate but soon the elder council of the island soon realized that they can't rely on the government all the time and asked Tallarn and his people to protect the island from invaders when the government cannot in exchange for money. Tallarn and his fellow refugees who were former child soldiers agreed for the only thing they excel in is holding a gun and killing people. The Desert Punks under Tallarn's control managed to fend off several pirate raids and got themselves very rich, enabling them to buy sophisticated weapons and buy their own piece of large land so they can have another source of income, farming. The second head of the Punks was Al'rahem who was the father of Macharious and the grandfather of the current head, Granz. Under Al'rahem's leadership, various tactics and strategies were created to combat the ever growing boldness of the Pirate attacks on the island. He also purchased several large cannons placed on several key spots in the island to serve as intimidation and for taking out enemies from a long distance. The third head, Macharious was known for venturing out to the sea and confront the pirates there. Even though they have no experience fighting on sea, they still managed to defeat the pirate with the use of their "Flame throwers" a bunch of grenade launchers with a burn dial placed inside. With their fiery new weapon, the Punks defeated the pirates one by one. Macharious also had the entire group have a single uniform to symbolize their loyalty to the Desert Punks. The fourth head, Macharious' son, Granz, having killed all of the pirates that may pose a threat to the island of Reach set his eyes on greater ambitions by striking a deal with the World Government to harass and wage unconventional warfare on the revolutionary army. Many strongholds who were supposed to fall was saved because of the Punk's mastery in defensive combat. Under Granz's leadership did the Punks truly grow and because of their connections to the World Government they manage to successfully invade several mineral rich islands who belong to the underworld criminal organizations. Category:Mercenary Category:Mercenary groups Category:Putridas